


Ticklish on a bad day

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dentists, Fluff, Gags, Getting Fired, M/M, Other, Tickling, moods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is extremely ticklish,he has a bad day at work,his boyfriend Brian,Cheers him up
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

July 12th 1992

Ages:

Freddie:23

Brian:22

_ Prompt:Cheer up love _

Of course everyday starts the same,Freddie at work,he's a part time dentist,but today was different,he had a bad day,he slammed the front door closed,putting on a fluffy jumper,jogging bottoms.he flopped onto the sofa,"Love?",Brian calls.he saw Freddie on the sofa,sulking"hi baby,bad day?",he asked"mhmm",Freddie hums"oh love",Brian says,Freddie snuggled into Brian's chest.then Freddie's sides felt ticklish."B brian no don't stohohop",he started to giggle.Brian straddled his lovers thighs,holding Freddie's arms above him.he tickled the persian's sides and that ticklish spot on his ribs.

"B brian!St stop!C Can't breathe!",the persian got out between his giggles. the curly haired man gave his boyfriend mercy."what's happened?",Brian asked."gotfired",Freddie mumbled"hmm?",Brian hummed"i got fired",Freddie says."cheer up love",Brian teased,tickling him again.


	2. Cheer up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is tied down to the bed by brian and tickled.

_ **July 12th 1992** _

"Brian!UNTIE ME!!",Freddie yelled"hush",Brian says,gagging his boyfriend,he starts tickling him all over his sides,ribs,under his arms,his neck,his tummy,his feet,anywhere he could reach,he tickled."Mmm!",came muffled laughter,the gag was taken out,the giggles came out,Brian picks up the electric duster and turns it on.he put it to Freddie's tummy and tickled him.


End file.
